Lee's Sacrifice
by 3rdMSuser
Summary: Gai is kidnapped by Akatsuki. What would become of Lee without Gai? Lee vs. Itachi in an attempt to save Gai. OOC? Just my attempt at humor. ONE SHOT.


**Okay, I just wanted to get this out of my system. If you like it, cool. If you don't whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

On one of Mite Gai's missions, he had come across several Akatsuki members. He knew they were up to no good so he boldly challenged them. Unfortunately, he was captured. Several weeks have passed with no one in Konoha knowing what became of the Green Beast. Rock Lee decided to run off to Akatsuki headquarters by himself because he felt it was solely his duty to rescue his teacher. So here he stands face to face with none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Is Gai-sensei still alive, what have you done to him?"

"He is alive, that is all I'll say."

"I demand you return him." Lee's eyes were starting to blaze.

"Why?"

"Because…"

FLASHBACK:

"Kakashi-sensei!" Lee embraced Kakashi passionately (With Gai missing, Lee was temporarily placed in team 7).

"What the hell!" The copy-ninja frantically pushed Lee away, but the boy had amazingly strong arms. After the sun had rose and set, Lee noticed he was hugging a log.

"Asuma-Sensei!" Lee refused to let go of Asuma when he found him (scaring team 10 away in the process). Once again, he found himself hugging a log.

"Iruka-Sensi!" A log replaced Iruka before Lee could embrace him.

Later that day, the lonely boy spotted a silver hair man walking down the street reading an orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Lee tackled his new sensei with such force that the orange book slipped out of the older man's hands and into a muddy puddle. "Why? Why did you leave me behind earlier?"

"Thousand Years of Pain!" Lee flew to the other side of Konoha and smashed into a streetlight, a green streetlight with a black bowl shaped top shielding the bulb. The dizzy kid hugged it with streaming eyes.

"Gai-sensei…"

"…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…(Lee began to speak for Gai)"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…(He speaks to himself again).

END OF FLASHBACK

"Bec…because…only Gai-sensei could make my life complete."

"…"

"I will rescue him no matter what, this is what youth is all about!"

Lee immediately unlocks five gates and dives at Itachi bursting with green chakra. Itachi easily dodged every hit despite the thick brow's incredible speed. Lee began to get tired after a while of useless thrashing.

"This is all that you have?"

"Do not underestimate me, with hard work I can now unlock all eight gates!"

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, but Lee avoided eye contact and unlocked the sixth gate. His now red skin was peeling away due to the outburst of chakra.

"Itachi, I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled appearing out of a random tunnel in the background. "Leeeeeeeee? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm saving Gai-sensei!" Lee opened the seventh gate so that Itachi struggled to avoid the blows.

"I'll be the one to kill Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, this is my fight! I must protect my precious person!" Lee opened the eighth gate and kicked Itachi into the air.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sasuke screamed as everything suddenly seemed to happen in slow motion before his sharingan. Itachi floated in midair for what seemed like a century before Lee did a few fancy spins in the air and smashed him down. The older Uchiha slammed into the ground creating a crevice five hundred meters long. The shock waves caused the younger Uchiha to lose balance and fall on his hands and knees. The spandex man fell to the earth almost as hard as his opponent. Sasuke picked up, and stared down at the dying Lee whose muscles were all shred up.

"I knew using the eighth gate would lead to death, but I had hoped that I would die after I save Gai-sensei…" Lee uttered his last words. "I have never asked anything of you before, but please rescue Gai-sensei…"

"I told you I would kill Itachi, you bastard! I'll never forgive you!" Sasuke threw Lee's limp body on the ground and peered over at Itachi's corpse. Or at least where Itachi's corpse should have been instead of a beat up piece of log.

"Kawarimi! Where the hell is Itachi?"

"I'm right here Sasuke." The mangekyou user appeared behind his brother.

"…so Lee died for nothing…"

"…"

"…" There was an eerie silence as wind blew through the hair of the two standing. The silence was broken when both brothers burst into laughter.

Sasuke: _Only my insane older brother would perform such a prank._

Itachi: _Only my demented little brother appreciates my dire pranks._

Sasuke forgave Itachi and Itachi promised never to massacre the clan again (what is there to massacre?) The brothers held each other with joy.

"Itachi…"

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…"

"Sasuke…"

After the wonderful hug, Itachi kicked Lee's corpse. Then Sasuke kicked it. Then Itachi kicked it. Then Sasuke kicked it. They watched as Lee's ass jiggled every time he was kicked. They grew bored after a while and went off to replenish the numbers in the Uchiha clan.

Gai walked down the street smirking (yes he smirks now instead of his shiny smile) each time he saw blood shoot out of a woman's nose. Akatsuki had just released him, but he enjoyed his stay so much, he did not want to leave.

FLASHBACK OF TOUCHING DEPARTURE

"Kisame…"

"Gai…"

"Kisame…"

"Gai…" You get the picture.

END OF FLASHBACK

While Gai was staying with Akatsuki, he taught the organization his manly hugs, which they accepted to be cool. That was where Itachi learned it from and put to use when he clasped Sasuke. Nowadays, whenever two Akatsuki Members meet, they would hug each other in such a way to verify that the person was a true Akatsuki (kinda like a secret handshake...)

Akatsuki had gave Gai a makeover and helped him out of his corny habits (with the exception of manly hugs) so that he was badass babe magnet now.

**Okay that is the end. I don't hate Lee, but this just popped into my head. It was worth it for the Uchiha brothers to get back together right? This is random, and I don't blame you if you find this odd or feel insulted for Lee...**


End file.
